


Random Trailers

by FandomBard12



Series: Random Trailers Series [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12
Summary: Ya know some of those Trailers I mentioned with Izuku?Well there's a bunch more with other stories... there are a few names you'll find familiar but you'll like it.So sit back, relax, and watch some MORE trailers.
Series: Random Trailers Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942453





	1. Owl Swordsman

A young boy with brown hair sighs as he gets up from a dark green sleeping bag, he's wearing a white tank-top, blue pants, and a pair of black slippers. He takes his black glasses that were laying nearby and puts them over his dark blue eyes.

He blinks slightly before getting up and stretching.

_You're probably wondering who I am. My name is Aaron Thompson... and well... I'm sort of a Mage._

He gets dressed in a white t-shirt with a green hooded jacket over it, with a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. He grabs a nearby sheathed sword and places it on his back, he walks downstairs and looks over to see a white-haired woman leaning against a nearby wall.

"Alright kid, I got up early to teach you this spell... afterward, we're gonna have a little spar." She said

"Sure Eda." Aaron said with a slight eye roll

_That's Eda Clawthorne, the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles, feared and respected for her... which is mostly true but the whole feared and respected thing is a... fib._

She makes a magic circle after Aaron grabs his phone and begins recording it, soon she casts out a rock. The swordsman smiles and looks over the footage, finding a symbol in the circle she used.

He nods and grabs a blank medallion, he then engraves it with the symbol he saw.

"Thanks... now, let's get this spar on." Aaron said

The two walk to a small makeshift arena outside, Eda looks at the boy with a slightly smug look.

"Don't think I'll hold too much back." She said

"Wasn't thinking you'd do that." Aaron said, getting into a stance

She casts out a ball of fire which is met with a quick slash from him, he grins and grabs out a medallion engraved with a larger circle at the bottom of the spell circle with a dot in the center. On top is a smaller circle with a curved triangle on top.

Another curved triangle is also included on top of the bigger circle which goes over the smaller circle.

He looks at the sword, it has a golden mechanical handle with a silver blade. It has an empty slot with a trigger nearby. He smacks the medallion inside and then taps it, causing the blade to glow like hot metal before being engulfed in fire.

He swings it as hard as he can causing a large arc of fire to come out of it, Eda dodges it with some ease and fires out ice. He grins and slashes it, he runs forward and slashes again.

Eda dodges and throws a quick punch which he narrowly dodges, he then slashes his sword causing her to duck.

She fires out an earth spell soon afterward towards his leg, Aaron jumps and goes into a dodge roll. He huffs slightly as he pulls the trigger and the medallion ejects out of it causing the blade to go back to normal.

He grabs another medallion, this time engraved with an upside-down triangle with a line across the bottom, connected to a line heading down to a circle at the bottom with a dot in the center with two other lines stick out at the top of the circle.

He smacks the medallion inside, tapping it which causes the sword to glow green before shifting into a plant stalk with thorns all over. He swings it causing it to go outward and almost hit Eda if she hadn't dodged.

He hums slightly as the blade retracts.

"Seems it causes it to expand to the will of the user... maybe if I..."

He then clenches his hand on the grip slightly causing the blade to move slightly, he then grins as he aims it forward.

"THORN SHOT!"

It then fires out a barrage of thorns which hit Eda's clothing, sticking her to a nearby wall. She blinks in surprise before looking at Aaron in deadpan while he turns the sword back to normal, he walks over with the blade propped on his shoulder with a slightly smug look.

"Ya know, I didn't think you'd try that one." She said dullfully

"Well, I may have not used it very often since I found out about it recently but it works at least." Aaron said as he removed her from the wall

"I'm just still amazed that works." Eda said, pointing at the blade

He looks at it and chuckles slightly before sheathing it.

"Well, it is a useful blade nonetheless." He said

He then looks out at over the ocean with a grin.

"Useful for me at least." He said

_I use a sword to control Magic, strange, I know but it works. I mean, in a realm full of demons, Magic, Totalitarians, and Witches. It'll have to work if it's able to help me in a fight, not to mention the Medallions I use._

"Well kid, that's enough for today. Let's get inside and relax a little." Eda said

"Huh, nothing else today?" Aaron asked

"We've still got potions to deliver." Eda deadpanned

Aaron rolled his eyes amused as the two walked inside the house.

**_The Owl Swordsman_ **

**_Quite the hoot, fighter to boot_ **

A strange being wearing armor with a pointed helmet holding a staff hums to themself slightly while looking at a picture of Aaron swinging his sword with a grin, the being then looks out a nearby window.

"That boy... I wonder if I can get him under _my_ control?"

The being then chuckles darkly.

_Coming to an AO3 near you_


	2. Zanarkand Dreams

... _This... is my story_

A young man with brown hair and blue eyes is sitting in front of a roaring fire in thought, nearby him are various other people with interesting clothing. One of them is a blonde male and seemed to know the young man.

The young man himself is wearing a pair of brown goggles on his head. He had a green zip-up hoodie with a black hood, he has a pair of blue jeans on with two brown belts looped around each other, he has a pair of black boots.

On his side was a sheathed sword with a shield on his arm, he got up and went up a nearby hill with the blonde following him.

The two look at the ruins in the distance with the setting sun behind it.

 _Of how... I left the world I knew... the world I grew up_ _in_

He looks over at the man standing near him and smiles slightly before looking back forward with a sigh.

_Of how I ended up in this world... and learned of an evil that I couldn't comprehend_

He unsheathes his sword and looks at in thought.

_This may be our last chance... my last chance... to tell it... so please listen to it_

* * *

**Final Fantasy X: Dreams Of Zanarkand**

_**Memories, Dreams, and Heart** _

The young man's reflection warps to a man with veins on his skin and strange spiky blue hair, they then chuckle evilly.

_Coming soon to an AO3 near you_


End file.
